Orders Are Orders
by Love-Chena
Summary: GreilxSebastian. Ciel's tired of Greil annoying him for Sebastian's attentions. Greil is more than happy to take advantage of this fact. Sebastian is stuck on the losing end of everything, just life in general.


A/N: Uh, warnings: Kissing between two boys. Some language. Nothing explicit, but it's hinted at.

I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Sebastian would own a three man whorehouse if I did (Sebby, Will, and Undertaker, of course. ;D).

* * *

Sebastian sighed. A piercing voice broke his eardrums from directly behind him.

"Pleaaaaaase? Just one little kiss, it can't hurt~!"

If he turned around, he'd see a red-head with his coat trailing down his arms, golden eyes staring at him pleadingly, and, worst of all, his lips puckered in the kiss he was never going to get (do you hear that, Greil? Never. Going. To. Get. So you might as well give up now and-- oh.).

Bard had been walking by with a fish, staring at it proudly and probably wondering how he'd cook (ruin) it later. Contemplating briefly on how it would be ruined momentarily anyway (no flamethrowers in the house!), he snatched it from his hands and, further proof Greil was standing too close to him, whipped around and smacked him with it.

He looked hurt. Did Sebastian really just fishslap him? All he wanted was a kiss and he didn't understand why he hated him so (sure he'd wanted Madam Red to kill his master, but she didn't! She didn't so why all the hard feelings?); it wouldn't be hard to give him a kiss, he thought. He wanted to add tongue, but he'd restrain as long as it was Sebastian he was kissing-- that, and he would kill him, take his scissors and snip off body parts he'd really rather keep, please.

He turned away; Sebastian doesn t care that he's hurt by his refusal, he has done it so many times before. It's his fault if he's too damn thick to understand what 'No, don't make me kill you' means?

And then his young master! Selling his existence to that thing for a day when he belonged to him and only him!

His young master indeed! He still heard the slight laugh to his tone as Ciel told him, "Do what he wants you to do. I'm tired of him hanging around."

"My lord!" Sebastian had protested mildly, faint smile still on his lips. Damn the young master.

"This is an order!" His blue eye flashed and Sebastian sighed. As one hell of a butler, he couldn't do anything but say, "Yes, my lord," walk out, while imagining all the hellish tortures he'd inflict on his soul when it was finally his.

And so, when Greil picked up his stalking (following) of Sebastian and protested loudly, "Sebby~! Give me a kiss!" Sebastian was compelled to do so.

He contemplated taking that as talking to someone else. It was, after all, not his name. The name Ciel had given him was Sebastian, not Sebby. But... He knew who he was talking to. He spun on his heel and leaned down, barely brushing their lips together and trying not to grimace in utter pain.

Sebastian had honestly hoped that would be the end of it all, that Greil would go away and never come back.

Instead, the red haired shinigami gasped and jumped into the air. Startled, Sebastian didn't get out of the way and was quickly being suffocated by lean chest.

"Sebby~! Let me have your babies!" Greil cried, snuggling closer.

A quiet laugh had Sebastian disentangling himself from clothes to look at who was laughing-- surely it wasn't the young master.

Oh, but it was. It was Ciel, blue eye suitably amused, holding a camera.

"Get off." Sebastian attempted to toss Greil to the ground, but a voice stopped him.

"Sebastian, did you forget my order?" His contract hand throbbed as a reminder. "Do what he wants."

Ciel's soul was going to pay for this.

Greil laughed happily and kept his arms and legs twined around Sebastian's body. He leaned down to kiss him again, whispering with a pointed grin, "Open your mouth."

Sebastian had to do so, however unwillingly, and their lips met again. Ciel turned to go get his picture developed and called out mockingly, "Have fun."

Greil was the one to answer, "Yes! We will~!"

Sebastian pulled away, using this moment to call, "Young master, but it's impossible for me to have children with him!"

"Oh? Then I suggest you get creative."

Click. The door was closed and Greil was back upon Sebastian.

One day in the life of a demon. His name this time was Sebastian Michaelis. He deserved so much better.

Ciel s soul would pay. Perhaps he would kill Greil while he slept as well...

Wait, where were his clothes going-- he needed to wear those later and they should, preferably, be in one damn piece.

A bit of fluster entered her voice. "G-Greil!" So flustered that he actually said the damn shinigami's name. This didn't go over his head.

"Sebby~." Greil purred lowly, licking the shell of Sebastian's ear, who shivered in disgust (not pleasure, never pleasure, he didn't like anything this scum could do to him), "I like the way you say my name."

This was going to be a long, long day. Maybe he could at least get something from it... Enjoy himself. Maybe. And Greil certainly wouldn't be allowed to find out, that would make him practically live at the manor... A surprised noise escaped him from the shock of Greil's slightly cold fingers.

A long day indeed.

* * *

A/N: I was too lazy to write everything. I've been in a Greil/Grell mood. :D I think I'll do one with Pluto eventually (... I'm... Not commenting on what it'll be like. I just can't manage to forget that Pluto's a hellhound)... Opinions?

I feel like I failed at Greil... D; He's harder than he looks, for me, anyway...


End file.
